


Nightmares

by GayGauntletHater0505



Category: DC Universe
Genre: Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dream gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGauntletHater0505/pseuds/GayGauntletHater0505
Summary: Bruce has a nightmare and Clark is there to comfort him.Damian is as always a little shit.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for some of this but I hope you enjoy.

The lurch in my stomach almost made me keel over with nausea. The red blaring color behind my eyes made me want to rub them, but I resisted the urge and instead stared at the scene before me. I wanted to grab Damian up and take him home to the mansion, wanted to hold him in my arms and feel him breathe, but as I watched what was happening, I could feel that becoming less and less likely within the minute. I want to hold him so badly, tell him I love him like I never did, comfort him like I never comforted him before, and say things that I never had enough courage to say. Why did I never say them?

Ra’s Al Ghul stood before me, holding a sword threateningly against Damian’s neck as Damian struggled against Ra’s’ hold. Ra’s tightened his hold on the sword and brought it closer to Damian’s neck, drawing blood in thin rivulets which flowed down the sword. Damian’s eye twitched, the only indictor that he felt anything, but he stopped with his squirming.

I narrowed my eyes venomously.

“What is it that you want, Ra’s?” I asked while I looked around, seeing the bodies of my fallen children litter the ground of the black room we are in. I stared at Dick’s emotionless face, so usually full of life and that wide smirk, and bit back a scream of agony. I need to stay in conntrol of my emotions for Damian, because Damian is still alive, and I can save him. I can save Damian.

…Right?

I was never able to save my parents, only watch as they died. I witnessed the murder of my mother and father as the murderer got away: a low-life mugger. I watched as the mugger ripped my mother’s pearls from her delicate throat and then startle, promptly shooting the both of them. I watched my father do as the mugger ordered and co-operate, and still get killed because the man was jittery and thought my parents would fight back. I watched my father give the mugger everything he had, including the life of himself and his wife. I watched the criminal look at me and promptly decide that I wasn’t good enough for death and leave me with the dead bodies of my once lively parents who had bled out in that grimy and dark alleyway. And I watched as the police did nothing except pity a small little boy for losing his parents.

Who was I to say that I can save anyone? I became the Batman to ensure that I would never have to go through something like the death of my parents again, and yet it’s happening all over again. My kids are dead and Alfred, God, who knows what Ra’s did to Alfred. I fear whatever Ra’s did to Alfred and hope that if he was killed, that it was painless. The thought of Alfred in pain makes my insides clench and my blood boil, and I knew I would kill anyone who thought to harm him. But, currently, that person has my son held at sword-edge. I just need to keep my priorities in order.

“Bruce, or would you like me to call you Batman?” Ra’s talked velvety and casually, as if they were talking over tea. “Whatever. I tracked you down and learned your secret identity just to see the look on your face as you lose everything.”  
  


“Father, I-“ Damian started but was cut off by Ra’s slicing his sword through his jugular, silencing Damian forever. Damian went lax and Ra’s dropped him to the floor. Damian’s eyes stared at me as I looked into his eyes, which were wide open with death. I felt myself break.

I surged forward toward Ra’s but when I connected with him, he dissolved under me like a smoky illusion. Ra’s disappeared, but his dark laughter rang through the room like ominous funeral bells signaling death. I squeezed my eyes shut in denial and crawled over to Damian’s body. I ignored the blood and smell of metal and cradled his lifeless body in my arms, hugging it to my chest. I screamed and shouted, but no one responded. I am alone.

I could feel myself falling into a dark abyss, the hole in my chest swallowing me whole. The tears in my eyes fell down my face like burning trails of fire. My head pounded against my skull and I could feel myself collapse to the floor. I am alone, I am alone, I am alo-

“Bruce! Bruce, wake up! Please, baby, wake up! It’s just a dream!” I punched out, thinking there was a threat, but my wrist was caught gently before I could collide with anything. I gasped and surged forward, and felt myself being enveloped by strong arms. I blinked back tears as I tried to breathe, finding a lump in my throat.

I could smell Clark’s scent, his beautiful, masculine scent, and knew that I was safe. But were my kids?

“Clark, the kids! Th-they died and Ra’s was here-“ I started to rant hysterically before Clark cut me off.

“They’re okay, Bruce. They’re fine. I can heat their heartbeats, and they are all safe and healthy. I promise, Bruce, they’re fine.” Clark said soothingly, and I breathed a sigh of relief. If Clark says that they are okay, then they are okay. I trust Clark with my life.

I sobbed brokenly into his chest, reliving what I had just dreamed over and over again. I knew that this was irrational, that I had no reason to be sad or to cry, because nothing is wrong, but it just hurt so badly. The thought of losing my family, my _kids,_ makes me want to rip my heart out with my own fist. I would be nothing without them.

Clark just held me gently through my break down, whispering softly to me that everything is okay. Clark gently rocked us back and forth as he stroked my hair softly, and I wanted to cry at how much I did not deserve this good of a man. I stopped crying and sniffled brokenly, and realized just how lucky I am and how little I show my appreciation towards my family. Why do they even stick around when I’m so ungrateful and unworthy of their love?

Clark pulled away from me and cradled my face in his hand, his eyes connecting with mine with complete affection. Clark wiped the tears from my face gently and I closed my eyes against his gentle touches. I sighed softly and opened my eyes again and decided that it was time to show my appreciation and love.

“I love you, Clark.” I said for the very first time. Clark gasped softly at the words, staring at me with wide eyes.

Clark and I had been dating for a little over a year, and Clark had already told me that he loves me, but I was always unable to say it back. But, Clark deserves someone who isn’t afraid to say ‘I love you’ and hold his hand because the affection makes them stronger, not weaker.

“Really?” Clark’s voice cracked with emotion and I smiled tenderly. I nodded my head and Clark broke out in relieved laughter. “I love you, too!”

Clark and I shared a soft, loving kiss filled with emotions I was too afraid to express before. We rested our foreheads together and sighed softly in contentment.

“Hey, could you two lovebirds shut up! Some people are trying to sleep!” Damian screeched from his own room, and Bruce laughed softly at Damian being Damian.

Clark pulled the covers aside and laid down on the large bed, holding his arms open for me. I crawled over to him and settled against his solid chest, feeling his arms wrap around me protectively, as if to ward off anymore nightmares. Usually I would hate the thought of someone thinking that I couldn’t take care of myself, but Clark being protective of me only gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest.

I know that I don’t deserve his love, but I will bask in it for as long as he will let me and try to be worthy.


End file.
